nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Emyr
Emyr thumb|Emyrs rigsvåben Areal 120,000 km2 Hovedstad Wissenheim Største by Wissenheim Regent Edmund Sicherhand Befolkning Mennesker (emyrianere) Indbyggertal 4,800.000 Officielt sprog Emyriansk Officiel religion Ragil Regeringsform Diktatur Valuta Rigsdaler, rigsmark, skilling Skytsgud Ragil Emyr er en af de ældste af menneskernes nationer på Niraham. Landet blev grundlagt i år 269 e.J., og dermed er Lenerne det eneste stadig eksisterende menneskerige, som er ældre end Emyr. Nationen, der også kendes som "Stålnævens Imperium" er berømt som krigsnation. Trods ihærdige forsøg er det aldrig lykkedes Emyr at udvide sine grænser mod vest, men efter næsten to års krig mod traegonnerne fra år 14 til år 16 e.D. er det til gengæld lykkedes Emyr at indtage det mægtige Traegonn mod vest. Herudover har hverken horder af orker eller stride strømme af gobliner været i stand til at skubbe Emyrs grænse længere mod syd, end den altid har været. Dette skyldes naturligvis til dels Den Emyrianske Mur, men før den mægtige væg blev bygget, stod emyrianerne i mange hundrede år stand mod grønhudernes angreb. Ud over at være berømt for sin enorme hær, som om nødvendigt kan sammensættes af hver eneste myndige borger i Emyr indenfor kun en uges tid, er riget også kendt som et stort handelsimperium, der importerer en betragtelig mængde varer fra andre lande og oftest betaler med metalartikler som våben, rustninger, redskaber eller bare klingende mønter fra landets mange sølvminer. Mindre smigrende er Emyr også kendt for at være en ubehjælpeligt traditionsbunden og snæversynet nation, som konstant forsøger at trække sine regler og diskriminerende opfattelser ned over hovedet på andre folkeslag, hvilket blandt andet har skaffet landet et indædt fjendskab med Etos på halsen og gjort emyrianere generelt uvelkomne adskillige andre steder i Niraham, hvor folk ikke bryder sig om at blive hundset med. Historie Kejserfamilien Kejser Jakop IV von Emyrendorf, som døde i år 13 e.D., var den seneste kejser af den gamle slægt Emyrendorf, som siges at have været en af de seks grundlæggere af riget. De øvrige fem var, ifølge sagnet, mænd med navnene Urichmall, Zahlendorf, Bücktenstell, Glückenwick og Clarkmesser. Den dag i dag bæres disse navne af Emyrs mest indflydelsesrige adelsfamilier. Kejser Jakop IV var den sidste af sin slægt og trods sin relativt høje alder stadig ugift ved sin død. Hans mangel på en ægtefødt arving betød, at den stolte Emyrendorfslægt uddøde med Kejser Jakop IV, og at familiens ældgamle besiddelse af den emyrianske kejserkrone var bragt til ende. En længere strid blandt de adelige fulgte kejserens død, da mange mente at have et bedre krav på kejserembedet end alle andre. I sidste ende blev det dog militær dygtighed og kirkelig støtte, som afgjorde sagen: I slutningen af år 13 e.D. vendte generalen Edmund Sicherhand, som havde ført an i krigen på Traegonn Sletten, sejrrig tilbage til Emyr efter et stort slag imod de kætterske traegonnere og indtog som folkehelt og med Ragils kirkes velsignelse kejsertronen. Slaget ved Ene Hede Emyr erklærede Lenerne krig i år 1071 e.J., da nabolandet havde været stærkt svækket siden kongefamilien Narabonds formodede udslettelse, men allerede på grænsen til Østlenet blev den emyrianske hær slået tilbage af den lenske jarl, Henrik Ravnssøn. Slaget på Ene Hede har siden været et mysterium, som mangt en krigsstrateg og historiker har måttet bryde sit hoved med, for ifølge alle udregninger og statistikker burde Emyr have vundet en knusende sejr over den meget mindre lenske hær, og nederlaget betragtes ikke bare som en stor ydmygelse men ligefrem som en guddommelig lærestreg i Emyr, da man kun kan gå ud fra, at Ragil velsignede lensmændene under slaget og ledte dem til sejr, fordi emyrianerne var for selvsikre og ikke gik ind i kampen med liv og sjæl, men nærmest kun ligegyldighed ved udsigten til den lette sejr. Cirkelbruddet I år 5 e.D. bekendtgjorde Kejser Jakop IV, at han og senatet ønskede privat kontrol over alle emyrianske troldmænd. Derudover ville han ikke tolerere, at nogen ekstern autoritet nedlagde regler for de emyrianske magere og sinkede deres fremskridt indenfor den magiske forskning, så per kejserligt dekret blev Magiens Cirkel smidt ud af Emyr, og alle emyrianske troldmænd fik valget imellem at blive indskrevet i den nye orden De Emyrianske Kåber eller at måtte forlade landet som flygtninge. Kun få valgte Magiens Cirkel fremfor kejseren og fædrelandet. I slutningen af vinteren i år 13 e.D. vendte Emyrs magere midlertidigt tilbage til folden og sluttede sig atter til Magiens Cirkel under ledelse af de emyrianske skolemestre Gideon Randal og Karl Hardeken. Troldmændene benyttede sig af den svækkede interne struktur i Emyr efter Kejser Jakop IV von Emyrendorfs død, og trods spredte skærmydsler rundt omkring på rigets troldmandsakademier, blev de emyrianske mageres overgang tilbage til Cirklen langt mere smertefri, end man havde kunnet forvente. Genforeningen varede dog ikke længere end til sommeren i år 16 e.D., hvor Kejser Edmund Sicherhand genindførte de emyrianske troldmænds uafhængighed fra Magiens Cirkel til fordel for fuldkommen loyalitet overfor kejsermagten og genindstiftede De Emyrianske Kåber. Styrelse Kejseren Kejser Edmund Sicherhand er den øverste myndighed i Emyr og den eneste, som kan ophøje nye adelsmænd. Han er dog under stærk indflydelse af det emyrianske senat og til dels også af andre vigtige politiske aktører såsom rige købmænd og diplomater fra især Darconien. Kejser Edmunds bånd til den emyrianske adel er svagt på grund af hans lave byrd, men desto større er hans reelle militære magt som forhenværende general for hæren og folkehelt efter krigen på Traegonn Sletten. Senatet Emyrs senat er næsten lige så gammelt som den nu uddøde kejserfamilie og blev stiftet kort efter grundlæggelsen af riget, ifølge legenderne af de selvsamme adelsmænd, som havde hjulpet Emyrendorf til at blive kejser. Senatets formål var, og er stadigvæk, at rådgive kejseren og at lave meget af det administrative arbejde, som han ikke selv har tid til at udføre, men naturligvis bruger senatorerne også denne mulighed for at få deres familiers vilje igennem, så vidt det lader sig gøre. Der sidder 77 senatorer i senatet. De er alle mænd og ætlinge af en af de 25 største adelsfamilier i landet, for hverken kvinder eller almenfolk (selvsagt er man ikke "almen", hvis man har tilstrækkeligt med penge) har ifølge den emyrianske overbevisning noget at gøre i politik. Adel Der findes adskillige adelsfamilier i Emyr, hvoraf Urichmall, Zahlendorf, Bücktenstell, Glückenwick og Clarkmesser er de største og mest indflydelsesrige. Emyrianske adelige afviger betragteligt fra de højvelbårne i andre lande, idet de ikke selv ejer deres jord, der som bekendt tilhører kejseren. I stedet forpagter de blot landet for ham. Når en mand bliver adlet i Emyr, giver kejseren ham et stykke jord, som den adelige herefter skal forvare for imperiet. I andre lande får de adelige ofte overrakt jord som en decideret gave, men i Emyr er den kun til låns. Denne midlertidige gave går dog i arv indenfor adelsslægterne, således at den ældste ægtefødte søn arver både sin faders titel og land og frem for alt også det troskabsløfte, som faderen har måttet aflægge kejseren. Som adelig får man retten til et slægtsnavn, som herefter altid vil være adeligt (medmindre man falder i unåde og får sin titel frataget), og til et skjoldmærke. Det er kejseren, som bestemmer, hvilket slægtsmærke, som den adelige og dennes rette efterkommere har lov til at bære. Desuden vinder man retten til at bære våben i byerne uden at være et medlem af bygarden. Der arves på den mandlige side i Emyr, og dette gælder naturligvis også i adelsslægter. Hvis der ingen ægtefødte sønner er, når en adelsmand dør, er det hans nærmeste mandlige familiemedlem, som arver ham, men kun hvis vedkommende selv er adelig. Såfremt en sådan slægtning ikke findes, vender al jorden tilbage til kejseren, som derefter forpagter den ud til en anden adelig. Kvinder kan kun blive adelige, hvis de er født indenfor ægteskabet i en adelsfamilie. Af samme grund sker det kun sjældent, at emyrianske adelsmænd gifter sig med borgerkvinder, ligegyldig hvor rig kvindens familie så end er eller hvor stor en medgift, hun bringer med sig, for de fleste adelige anser det som meget vigtigt kun at indlemme andre fuldblodsadelige i deres familie. I Emyr har de adelige juridisk ret over deres fæstebønder, dvs. de agerdyrkere, som bor på deres jord og passer de adeliges marker, husdyr og haver. Det vil sige, at det er den adelige herremand, som skal dømme en bonde, hvis han begår en forbrydelse, og at lensmanden desuden kan fastsætte sine egne love, som gælder for hans område, så længe de ikke er i strid med kejserens lovgivninger. De adelige kan dog f.eks. ikke bestemme, om en bonde må forlade sin gård eller ej, eller hvem bonden må gifte sig med, for bønderne er frie emyrianske borgere. På denne måde har fæstebønderne i Emyr meget mere frihed end mange fæstebønder i andre lande. Den emyrianske adels rangsystem kan findes her. Geografi thumb|Emyrs lener Ligesom så mange andre lande er Emyr inddelt i lener. Hvert len er herefter delt ind i adskillige sogn, herreder og andre "underafdelinger". Lenerne Calenheim len er berømt for Gasniankirken Kundskabens Katedral, som ligger i byen Calenheim. Især alkymistiske optegnelser er mangfoldige i templets bibliotek, og byen har med stort held markedsført sig som den førende indenfor alkymistisk forskning i Emyr og det nordlige Niraham generelt, selvom også Wissenheim og Nerlangen huser mange dygtige alkymister. Feurburg len er det yngste af de emyrianske lener. Det ledes af den berygtede lensgreve Radu Tauten, og på trods af lenets ringe størrelse stammer en utrolig stor del af de professionelle emyrianske tropper herfra. Geistendorf len består primært af skov, da kejseren har erklæret hele lenet fredet for skovhugst for at sikre sig selv et passende sted at drive jagt. Mange adelige gæster Geistendorf årligt for at jage i de dybe lunde, men fredningen af træerne har også sikret, at skoven Geistenwald er et af de få steder i Emyr, hvor fredløse kan leve relativt trygt. Gerste len er den emyrianske befolknings største kilde til kød, da den store hede er et velegnet sted at drive kvægavl. Grauheide len bliver ligesom Gerste len brug til kvægopdræt, men i langt mindre grad end nabolenet. Haferdorf len består med meget få undtagelser i form af byer udelukkende af opdyrket jord, hvor der især bliver avlet kartofler. Hirschwald len består først og fremmest af dyb skov. Ligesom skoven Geistenwald er Hirschwald fredet af kejseren, men denne skov er ikke kun tilgængelig for adelen: Menigmand har lov til at jage her, men naturligvis er alt udbytte fra jagterne underlagt skat ligesom al anden jord i kejserriget. Lenets indbyggere består derfor først og fremmest af skovgængere, og i lenshovedstaden Fellstad arbejder størstedelen af alle håndværkerne med forarbejdelsen af de pelse, skind, huder, gevir og andre jagtudbytter, som skovens beboere bringer dem. Horst len ligger på den hovedvej, som fører fra Højsletten ind i Emyr, og dette gør byen Horst til det mest omfattende marked i hele landet. Varerne fragtes fra Horst op langs floden Wertrinnen og videre ind i landet. Marschheim len ligger på grænsen til Lenerne. Området består primært af marsk og hede, hvilket har formået at gøre det nyttigt for resten af riget på to måder: Ved at fungere som stopklods for en eventuel invaderende lensk hær og ved tilvejebringelsen af tørv fra moserne, der eksporteres videre til de mere industrialiserede lener. Messerrein len er et traditionelt bondelen, der primært består af marker. En stor del af lenet består dog også af skov, og Messerrein har en langvarig konflikt kørende med Rauchenwald len om, hvor grænsen mellem de to går, og hvem der har krav på hvor meget af skoven Rauchenwald. Nerlangen len er kendt for at være hovedsæde for De Emyrianske Kåber, landets troldmænd og alkymister. Cirkel Instituttet, som i sin tid blev oprettet af Magiens Cirkel, er landets førende skole for magere, og der bor derfor flere troldmænd i lenshovedstaden Nerlangen end i nogen anden i Emyr. Rauberreich len er berygtet i hele Emyr, fordi dets fjerne beliggenhed har gjort det til en slags forbryderstat, i hvert fald sammenlignet med resten af det overordentligt lovlydige og ordentlige rige. Lenets placering lige på grænsen til Vildmarken gør, at Emyr ikke har råd til at miste det til grønhuderne, men samtidig er det svært for ordensmagten i det fjerne Wissenheim og de øvrige storbyer at bevare kontrollen i det lille len. Rauchenwald len er berømt både for smedebyen Rauchendorf og skoven Rauchenwald, hvorfra brændslet til byens enorme smedjekompleks stammer. Lenet er Emyrs største våbenproducent, og i Stålnævens Imperium siger dette ikke så lidt. Silberrein len er kilden til megen af Emyrs rigdom på grund af de store sølvforekomster, som findes i Jartbjergene. Tarn lens hovedstad Tarn ligger højt oppe i bjergene ved den enorme sø Dunkeldyb. Søen er omdrejningspunkt for mange myter og lokale legender, og især gejstligheden har sørget for at gøre en forretning ud af de mange rygter, som knytter sig til Dunkeldyb. Tiefwald len består halvt af skov og halvt af marker. Lenet har altid været plaget af det faktum, at elverne i Den Gamle Verdensskov, som skoven Tiefwald er en del af, har lagt sig i vejen for alle planer om at fælde mere skov for at kunne opdyrke landet. Hæren har været sat ind et par gange, men til sidst besluttede senatet, at det ikke var umagen værd at slås med de flygtige og genstridige elvere om den smule skov, især når lunden stadig kan udnyttes fint som fodringsplads for de mange svin, der bliver opdrættet i Tiefwald. Wertrinndorf len består ført og fremmest af sump og mose. Lenets primære indtægtskilder er floden Wertrinnen, da beboerne både kan fiske i den, transportere gods på pramme, som trækkes af heste inde fra bredden og desuden kan skaffe mange værdifulde planter fra sumpskoven, om end med fare for liv og lemmer. Wissenheim len er et af de største lener i Emyr. Det er her, at hele rigets hovedstad Wissenheim ligger. Rauchenwald, Silberrein og Feurburg len går under den lokale betegnelse "Perlerækken", fordi de tre lener er så afhængige af hinanden og supplerer hverandre ganske glimrende, hvad angår udbud og efterspørgsel af først og fremmeste metal, våben og soldater. Storbyer og købstæder Calenheim er kendt som de emyrianske alkymisters centrum. Tempelskolen i Gasniankirken Kundskabens Katedral er berømt for at uddanne nogle af de dygtigste alkymister i Emyr, og det gælder både for gejstlige og almene borgere. Fellstad er lenshovedstad i Hirschwald len og er blot en lille storby. Dens indbyggere er for størstedelens vedkommende håndværkere, der sørger for at forarbejde de mange naturalier, som skovgængerne og jægerne fra skoven Hirschwald bringer med sig tilbage til civilisationen. Geistendorf er ikke nogen stor by. Den er i bund og grund bygget op til at kunne huse og beværte de adelige gæster, som tit og ofte gæster lenet for at jage i skoven Geistenwald. Byen er nok mest kendt i resten af det nordlige Niraham som stedet, hvor sagnhelten Erik Langekniv blive pågrebet og henrettet, men også genopstod. Gerste er berømt for sit store studemarked, som afholdes to gange årligt. Grauheim er den mindste lenshovedstad i Emyr. Den ligger på heden Grauheide ud til den store flod Wertrinnen, men Grauheim er ikke nogen blomstrende storby på nogen måde. Haferdorf er først og fremmest kendt som det centrum, alle Haferdorf lens råvarer skal igennem, før de bliver sendt videre ud i Emyr. Byen er et stort handelscentrum, hvad angår landbrugsartikler, men hverken håndværk eller akademisk viden er særlig veludviklede her. Horst er en af de største handelsbyer i Emyr, og stadens marked har et imponerende udvalg af varer fra alle egne i Niraham. Marschheim er en lille by, som ligger midt ude i marsken. Dens indbyggere er få, og alle aspekter af byen synes tilbagestående i forhold til resten af Emyr. Messerrein fungerer primært som centrum for handel og håndværk i Messerrein len, men byen er i sig selv ikke specielt bemærkelsesværdig. Dog har byens billedudskærere en vis berømmelse både i resten af Emyr og det nordlige Niraham som de håndværkere, der er bedst til at forarbejde træ og gengive motiver livagtigt i deres arbejde. Nerlangen er kendt som troldmændenes by. Det er her, at magerskolen Cirkel Instituttet ligger. Byen fungerer også ofte som samlingssted for de øverst rangerende medlemmer af De Emyrianske Kåber. Rauchendorf er en smedeby, hvis produktion er en af de største i hele kejserriget. Den har haft adskillige skærmydsler med nabobyen Messerrein om, hvor grænsen mellem de to lener går, og hvem der dermed har krav på hvilke dele af skoven Rauchenwald. Silberrein er en handels- og smedeby. Den ligger for foden af Jartbjergene, og de fleste indbyggere i byen beskæftiger sig enten med minearbejde eller med de håndværk, som knytter sig til forarbejdelsen af de metaller, som bliver hentet op af bjergenes indre. Tarn er en bjergby, som ligger ved bredden af søen Dunkeldyb. Dens indbyggere er primært fiskere og minearbejdere, men også gejstligheden har stor indflydelse i byen, især Arams, Rasnasolins og Jorins kirker, der tjener gode penge på de mange rygter om, at der skulle leve dæmoner i Dunkeldyb. Wissenheim er Emyrs hovedstad. Det er både et handelscentrum og landets største politiske base, da det er her, at senatet samles for at drøfte deres sager. Handel Emyr har handelsforbindelser til det meste af Niraham undtagen nogle få nationer. Det anses næsten for landsforræderi at have kontakt til Etos, som Emyr har afskåret fra sit samarbejdsnetværk af politiske årsager, mens hverken Norrland eller Plen kan tilbyde særlig mange varer, som Emyr ikke kan få lettere ved at handle med Lenerne. På trods af at Emyr ikke kan tilbyde nogle eksportvarer, som deres forretningspartnere ikke kan finde andetsteds, er Emyr i stand til at afsætte mange former for almindelige produkter, simpelthen fordi det emyrianske håndværk indenfor visse felter er bedre end det meste andet i Niraham. Det gode håndværk er netop Emyrs største eksportvare. Emyriansk alkymi og smedearbejde er i høj kurs i resten af Niraham, og derudover findes der så mange og forskellige metaller i Emyrs bjerge, at også dette produkt kan sælges eller gives i bytte for de ting, som emyrianerne ikke selv kan producere, navnlig tekstil, vin og krydderier fra syden. Især krydderier er værdifulde, da emyrianernes tradition om mådehold og sparsommelighed ikke tillader de velhavende at vise deres stor rigdom igennem deres klæder, men så meget desto mere omkring middagsbordet ved brugen af mange og dyre krydderier. Alliancer og fjendskaber Emyr har altid været en stridbar nation, som ikke har holdt sig tilbage fra at erklære sine naboer og sågar fjerne slægtninge krig, men lige så vel som landet har været en frygtelig modstander, har det også været en formidabel allieret, som nationens forbundsfæller har sat stor pris på. Darconien Dværgenes hjemstavn har i mange år været Emyrs forbundsfæller. De to landes venskab slog rod under opførslen af Den Emyrianske Mur og begyndte efter sigende med, at dværgene selv kontaktede senatet for at udtrykke deres beundring over initiativet og den foreløbige process, mens de samtidig tilbød selv at give emyrianerne en håndsrækning og hjælpe dem med at få muren bygget. Emyr tog gladelig imod tilbuddet, og med dværgenes mange og gode råd om bygningsarbejde, blev muren i sandhed et værk ulig noget andet i alle menneskernes riger. Venskabet mellem Emyr og Darconien blev forstærket af deres fælles krig mod grønhuderne fra Rustbjergene, og i mange år har de to nationer støttet hinanden. Dværgene har sågar lært emyrianerne nogle af deres bedst bevarede hemmeligheder såsom runesmedningens kunst og processen, som gør sortstål bearbejdeligt. Det er dog kun kort tid siden, at emyrianernes alliance med dværgene styrtede i grus, da det kom frem, at den overordnede på en af Emyrs yderste bastioner i Vildmarken, Kaptajn Thomas Schufelstein af Falkenborg, havde gjort sig skyldig i brud på fredstraktaten med dværgene og dernæst i næsten 20 år skjult beviserne for sin udåd. Da en delegation udsendt af Darconiens højkonge, Ulathan "Pandedeler" Sortstålsøkse, afslørede Falkenborgs misgerninger i år 11 e.D. og søgte oprejsning for forbrydelsen, udbrud der først stridigheder mellem delegationen og Falkenborgs soldater og få måneder senere mellem selve Darconien og Emyr, da udsendingene var vendt hjem og fremlagde beviserne for højkongen. Alliancen er nu brudt, og krig mellem de to lande synes uundgåelig. Etos Dengang Etos blev grundlagt, strømmede der folk til fra det ganske Niraham for at slå sig ned i denne lovende, nye nation, og nogle af disse var emyrianere. Omkring år 1441 e.J. sendte Emyr en begæring til Etos om, at visse dele af bystaten skulle betale skat til Emyr, da det er emyrianere, som har grundlagt disse bydele. Etos nægtede pure at efterkomme denne anmodning, og da udsendingene desuden svarede frækt igen på tiltalen, var kejseren og senatet ikke sen til at erklære Etos krig for at få æresoprejsning. Ære var dog nærmere en undskyldning fra Emyrs side for at kunne starte en krig, for Etos var på daværende tidspunkt blevet en rig, om end uorganiseret og bundkorrupt, nation, og med en smule emyrianske disciplin var det ikke svært at forestille sig, hvor uhyre store rigdomme Emyr kunne sikre sig ved at få kontrol over den sydlige bystat. Krigen varede i tre år, inden kejseren måtte indse, at kampen simpelthen blev udkæmpet for langt væk hjemmefra til, at Emyr havde nogen som helst chance for at vinde den, men for at slå fast, at der ikke var tale om noget uigenkaldeligt nederlag, afbrød Emyr officielt al kontakt til Etos og nægter stadig i dag at handle med ethanerne. De få, som er villige til at købslå med Etos, vinder derfor ofte megen rigdom på denne forretning i starten, men mister til gengæld al respekt fra deres landsmænd, hvilket i mange tilfælde også betyder, at deres forretning går nedenom og hjem. Højsletten Emyrs kontakt med Højsletten er mestendels neutral, men hvad angår Ragils kirke er der tale om en både hjertelig og trofast alliance. Emyr er kendt som Ragils udvalgte land, og følgelig står nationen på meget god fod med hans tjenere på Niraham. Kamirr Emyr har et neutralt forhold til kamirranerne, som ikke desto mindre grænser til en alliance i og med, at de to nationer gladelig handler med hinanden inde ved bredden, selvom der også i tidernes løb har været ikke så få stridigheder om, hvor langt ud på søen de emyrianske fiskere må komme, inden de overskrider grænsen. Lenerne Nabolandet Lenerne har utallige gange været at regne blandt Emyrs fjender, da Stålnævens Imperium adskillige gange har forsøgt at indtage sit frodige naborige. Det er dog aldrig lykkedes dem, og siden kejseren underskrev en fredstraktat med Lenernes daværende rigskansler, Rasmus von Clauen, i 1078 e.J., har de to lande haft gavn ud af at handle med hverandre. Alligevel er det en kendt sag, at Emyr bare ligger og venter på den rette lejlighed til at slå til imod Lenerne, men kun afholder sig fra at gøre dette, fordi Paravien i givent fald ville komme Lenerne til undsætning for at forhindre, at Emyrs grænser kommer for tæt på deres egen nation. Magiens Cirkel Siden Emyrs brud med Magiens Cirkel i år 5 e.D. har de to fraktioner, nærmere bestemt Cirklens medlemmer og De Emyrianske Kåber, men også Emyr som helhed, officielt ligget i krig, men har ikke desto mindre indgået en form for fredsaftale, som blandt andet dikterer, at ingen emyrianske kåbe må kaste magi udenfor Emyr uden specifik tilladelse fra Magiens Cirkel, mens det ved emyrianske lov er blevet forbudt alle andre magere end kåberne at kaste magi på kejserens jord uden tilladelse fra De Emyrianske Kåber. Traegonn Sletten Emyr har altid ligget i krig med de kætterske traegonnere, men siden emyrianernes erobring og kolonisering af Sletten i årene 14 til 16 e.D., blev der i sensommeren år 16 indgået en fredtraktat imellem Emyr og de traegonnske stammer, som sikrer traegonnerne deres gamle bevægelses- og religionsfrihed til gengæld for våbenstilstand. Kun tiden vil vise, om freden imellem de indfødte og Emyrs 125 nyoprettede bastioner på Sletten vil vare ved. Militær Hæren Alle emyrianere af sund psyke og fysik er værnepligtige fra de fylder 15 år og seks måneder frem. I løbet af dette halve år bor rekrutten på det nærmeste krigsakademi og modtager undervisning i alt fra våbenbrug og vedligeholdelse af sit udleverede spyd, og i de mere talentfulde krigeres tilfælde også læderrustning, til basal strategi og kamp både alene og som enhed. Når det halve år er gået, vender de fleste rekrutter tilbage til deres familier, men nogle vælger også at indmelde sig i hæren som soldat. Som soldat modtager man mere dybdegående undervisning end som rekrut, og man begynder at få løn. Til gengæld skal man selv betale for kost og logi på akademiet, hvis man ikke bor ude i byen, men det bliver som regel bare fratrukket i soldatens løn. Der er ikke nogen fastlagt tjenestetid, når man indskriver sig som emyriansk soldat, men man kan kun forlade hæren igen, hvis ens overordnede giver tilladelse dertil. Dette vil sige, at man potentielt kan blive nægtet forlov til at forlade hæren igen, når man selv ønsker det, hvis man enten er en dygtig kriger, som den overordnede ikke vil miste, eller hvis der på det tidspunkt er behov for flere våbenføre mænd i en bestemt by eller en given grænse. Eftersom alle myndige emyrianere modtager det halve års kamptræning, kan enhver borger i landet også på ethvert tidspunkt blive indkaldt som soldat. Dette sker som regel, når Emyr enten skal i krig, eller hvis der skulle blive mangel på soldater (hvilket der dog sjældent er). De fleste indkaldelser er specifikke og som regel kun møntet på mænd mellem 20-40 år, men hvis det virkelig skulle gælde, kan den kejserlige hær indkalde alle borgere i Emyr, som har fuldført deres oplæring på et krigsakademi og dermed skabe en enorm armé, som desuden er en del mere kompetent end nogen almen bondehær. Det er enhver emyrianers pligt altid at have et våben i sit hjem og at vedligeholde dette. Der er desuden dødsstraf for at nægte at efterkomme en indkaldelse, en straf som senatet dog kan mildne til straffearbejde under særlige omstændigheder. De Emyrianske Kåber Kåberne er i og for sig også en del af den emyrianske hær, selvom ikke alle deltager aktivt i kamp. Alle magere og mange alkymister i Emyr er en del af De Emyrianske Kåbe og bidrager enten til landets udvikling som forskerkåbe, der undersøger nye måde at udnytte magi og/eller alkymi på, eller som kampkåbe, der decideret deltager i kamp. Kampkåberne er berømte og frygtede i resten af Niraham som nogle af de mest effektive stridsmagere i verden næst efter Al-Hazifs Stridsmagere og Kraftvogterne. Emyr er den første nation, som har gjort det lovpligtigt for sine magere at blive enten soldater eller forskere under myndighedernes overvågning. Loven Emyr har et utal af love, og som regel straffes brud på disse meget hårdt for at afskrække forbryderne. Nogle af de vigtigste love er disse: Arveret Kun ægtefødte børn kan arve, og normalt arver kun sønner. Den ældste får halvdelen af arven, den næstældste får halvdelen af det og så videre. Døtre arver kun, hvis den afdøde skrev et testamente, som deler arven på en anden måde end normalt. Er der ingen sønner og intet testamente, tilfalder en afdøds ejendom kejseren, som til gengæld giver enke og eventuelle døtre et enkeltstående bistandsbeløb. Drab Drab af en emyrianer straffes med henrettelse, såfremt det ikke er begået i selvforsvar. I tilfælde af drab på udlændinge straffes den skyldige dog kun med en bøde på 10 rigsdaler, medmindre dommeren forhøjer straffen for mord på en diplomat eller vigtig handelsforbindelse. Fredløshed En fredløs er ikke beskyttet af kejseren lov. Man kan blive erklæret fredløs for flere forbrydelser, deriblandt vold eller tyveri mod en gejstlig, unddragelse af straf for en forbrydelse, jagt på kejserens jord uden hans tilladelse eller opdyrkning af kejserens jord uden hans tilladelse. Hvis man huser en fredløs, bliver man det desuden også selv. Henrettelser Emyr har dødsstraf for adskillige forbrydelser, oftest ved hængning. Dog er det muligt for enhver dømt at få sin straf ændret fra hængning til livslang tjeneste i den emyrianske hær. Hvis forbryderen vælger dette, vil han ingen løn få for at tjene i hæren, men til gengæld kost og logi. Kontrakter og vidner I Emyr er juridiske aftaler kun gyldige, hvis de er nedskrevet og der samtidig er to gyldige vidner til akten ud over dem, som indgår en aftalen, eller hvis der er fire gyldige vidner til en mundtlige aftale. Dette gælder både handelsaftaler, vielser, aftaler om lån og forskellige transaktioner af jord eller gods. Et gyldigt vidne er en person over 15 år, som aldrig har brudt loven i Emyr. Religion Det er i Emyr tilladt at tilbede enhver af guderne, undtagen Girak. Dog er alle emyrianere bundet ved lov til at tilbede Ragil på lige fod med en eventuel anden guddom, da han er rigets skytsgud. Ingen af de emyrianske love, som gavner guder, templer eller gejstlige gælder for Girak, hans helligdomme eller hans tilbedere. Den, som tilbeder Girak, straffes med døden, medmindre han eller hun indenfor tre dages tid afsværger sig sin forbryderiske tro. Herefter vil forbryderen skulle aftjene et år i hæren uden løn, kost eller logi. Det er forbudt at tilbede og at tjene Skygger, ånder, naturen, dæmoner og afguder. Den, som tilbeder eller tjener en eller flere af disse kætterske instanser, straffes med døden ved ild, medmindre han eller hun indenfor tre dages tid afsværger sig sin vantro. Hvis hedningen omvender sig til en ret tro, vil han eller hun kun modtage femten stokkeslag i offentligt skue for sin brøde. Denne dødsstraf kan man ikke undgå ved at melde sig til hæren. Det er forbudt at skænde et indviet tempel. Den, som udgyder blod i et tempel, straffes med fire måneder i gabestokken efterfulgt af femogtyve stokkeslag i fuld offentlighed. Den eneste undtagelse herfor er, hvis blodet er et frivilligt offer. Den, som øver vold imod en person, som har påberåbt sig kirkens fredhellighed, straffes med at skulle betale en bøde til kirken på én rigsdaler samt bekende sin brøde offentligt. Ydermere skal han eller hun stå to måneder i gabestokken og dernæst modtage tyve stokkeslag. En tiendedel af enhver husholdnings indtægt skal gives til en kirke. Hver bestemmer selv, hvilken kirke de vil donere til. Rettergang Kun en dommer udstedt af kejseren eller senatet kan dømme i Emyr, skønt visse øverstbefalende indenfor hæren får samme tilladelse i krigstider. En gyldig rettergang kræver mindst seks uafhængige vidner. Dommeren kan indkalde hvem som helst til at vidne, og udeblivelse fra retten straffes med hårde bøder. Dog kan hverken sortblodsvæsener, familiemedlemmer til den anklagede eller anklageren, demente eller folk, der før er blevet dømt for at have brudt Emyrs love på noget tidspunkt vidne. Tyveri Den, som gribes i at stjæle første gang, straffes med en måned i gabestokken og et tyvemærke. Da en måned i gabestokken ofte er det samme som en langsom og smertefuld død, hvis man ikke kan nogen til at bringe sig mad, kan denne straf dog udveksles med et års tjeneste i hæren og et tyvemærke. Gribes man i tyveri, men har man allerede et tyvemærke, bliver man hængt. Vederstyggeligheder En "vederstyggelighed" er et væsen, som ikke er skabt af guderne, eller som har ændret sin oprindelige natur. Dette gælder blandt andet halvelvere, totemdruider, kimære og folk, som er inficeret med rall. Den, som overdrager en vederstyggelighed til Emyrs ordensmagt belønnes med én rigsdaler. Den slags væsener står udenfor den emyrianske lov, så naturligvis straffes man ikke for at slæbe en vederstyggelighed med sig med magt. Traditioner Emyrs traditioner er først og fremmest religiøse. Jernbyrd En almindelig praksis i retssager er, at lade en person føre bevis for sin påstand ved at bære jernbyrd. Den kan kun benyttes, hvis anklageren kan føre to vidner, og der skal være en Ragilpræst til stede under udførslen, som først skal anråbe Ragil om at dømme. Den anklagede skal dernæst bære et stykke glovarmt jern ti skridt eller gå på gløder den samme afstand. Herefter inspicerer præsten den anklagedes hænder eller fødder, og hvis ilden ikke har efterladt et brandsår, betyder det, at Ragil egenhændigt erklærer personen uskyldig. Retssager, der afgøres med jernbyrd, kan aldrig tages op igen. Fødsel Hvis et par får en søn, skal de donere en tønde øl til kirken, som den kan dele ud af til de fattige. Hvis det bliver en pige, skal de give en kurvfuld brød. Som det kunne forventes, må de fattige ofte nøjes med at give meget små tønder og kurvefulde, da de ikke har råd til mere, mens de rige ofte flotter sig og skænker ikke blot brød og øl, men måske også kød og grøntsager til egnens fattiglemmer. Giftermål I Emyr kan et par kun blive gift, hvis både bruden og brudgommen har sin fars tilladelse. Hvis faderen er død, kan en ældre broder give godkendelse i hans sted, men findes en sådan heller ikke, kan vedkommende selv vælge sin ægtefælle. Enkemænd og –kone vælger også selv. Hvis man gifter sig uden tilladelse, giver man afkald på al arv, som man ellers var berettiget til fra sin faders side af familien. Selve ceremonien er sjældent noget særligt, medmindre den afholdes af en rig familie som et led i at promovere slægtens rigdom. I Emyr er mådehold og enkelthed dog meget anset, så selv store bryllupper er sjældent så overdrevne som i mange andre lande. Et emyrianske bryllup er kun gyldigt, hvis parret bliver viet af en præst for parrets primære guddom(me), og hvis der er to vidner til stede ud over parret. Død En begravelse i Emyr afhænger meget af, om det er en rig eller fattig, som er gået bort. De rige, som har råd til at betale for brændsel, bliver kremeret og asken lagt i en urne, som kan komme til at stå i familiegravstedet eller i krypten under kirken. Fattige bliver ofte blot begravet, og deres kroppe er således dømt til at gå i forfald og rådne bort i jorden. Når en mand dør, bliver hans ældste søn ansvarlig for sin moder og eventuelle ugifte søstre, hvilket vil sige, at han skal forsørge dem og finde passende ægtemænd til sine søstre. Fakkelbærernes dag En egentlig dato for denne højtid har aldrig været helt fastlagt, men omkring starten eller midten af februar måned er der tradition for at holde en fridag, som er dedikeret til at udbrede kendskabet og hadet til kættere, i særdeleshed hekse og dæmonologer. Traditionen stammer fra engang, hvor en hel by angiveligt havde fået kendskab til en heks' eksistens og i samlet trop marcherede til hans hus med fakler i hænderne, så byens gader ifølge overleveringerne lignede floder af ild, når man skuede ned over dem fra et tagvindue. Både huset og heksen blev brændt ned til grunden, og indbyggerne jublede, men da sagde byens øverste præst, at dette kun havde været muligt, fordi både han selv og hans menighed havde været så velbevandret i læren om hekse, at de havde kunnet genkende tegnene på den brændtes kætterske beskæftigelse. Ikke alle menigheder var lige så lærde, og ikke alle præster dedikerede nær så meget tid til at oplyse befolkningen om kætteri som han selv, så fra da af påbegyndte byen en tradition om hvert år at sætte en dag af til at mindes heksenes og dæmonologernes ondskab, og traditionen har siden bredt sig i resten af Emyr. På fakkelbærernes dag samles folk i kirkerne og på torvet, hvis der ikke er plads nok til alle i bygningen, hvor de gejstlige fortæller om kætternes værk og forklarer, hvordan de kan genkendes. Dette kan stå på i mange timer, og når folk endelig bliver lukket ud af kirkerne, står der som regel heksejægere på gaden, som er klar til at fortælle deres spændende og nervepirrende historier for en skilling, handlende med alle slags lykkeamuletter og eliksirer mod hekseri og gøglere, som opfører skuespil, hvor en heks bliver afsløret, fanget og henrettet. Børnene løber fra hus til hus og tigger rønnebærbrød, og bagefter samles de om en tønde, hvorpå der er tegnet en heks med kul. Så gælder det om at slå "heksen" i stykker, så godterne indeni hende vælter ud på jorden og kan blive samlet op. Der bliver også leget lege, hvor det gælder om for heksen at undslippe sine forfølgere, hvor en bliver udpeget til at være heksejæger, som skal gætte, hvem der er heksen, inden hun får forbandet alle de andre børn og mange andre skægge aktiviteter for de yngre. Om aftenen holder de voksne "heksebal", hvor der spises og danses, og en kost som kaldes "heksen" går på omgang i dansen. Når det bliver midnat, skal den uheldige, som danser med "heksen" smides i en tønde med vand, for i løbet af dagen er alle jo blevet mindet om, at man for at dræbe en heks enten skal brænde ham i Ragils flammer eller drukne ham i Rasnasolins vand. Selvom gejstligheden er glad for, at dagen får så stor opmærksomhed, er flere dog også irriteret over, at der bliver lagt så meget mere vægt på festlighederne end på undervisningen i kirken, men da denne dag trækker flere folk ind i templerne end normalt, klager de færreste sig højlydt. Som regel er dagen en stor succes, for i ugerne umiddelbart efter fakkelbærernes dag bliver der opdaget og brændt adskillige hekse i hele landet, som har formået at undgå deres naboers mistænksomhed indtil da. Visse præster siges dog også at have udtalt, at dagen opildner til unødig mistænksomhed og får folk til at overreagere, når de ser mulige tegn på, at deres nabo kunne være en heks, men disse skeptikere er heldigvis få. Bålenes nætter Denne højtid er to sammenhængende helligdage for Ragil, som forløber fra aftenen d. 7. oktober til langt ud på natten d. 8. Festlighederne forberedes i flere dage op til højtiden, hvor folk støber lys, laver fakler, samler kvas og brænde i store bunker ude på fællederne og laver mad. I byerne bliver der hængt lanterner op langs alle gader, fakler sættes i holdere på væggen og lys stilles i vinduerne, mens bannere i varme farver hænges op mellem hustagene. Om aftenen klæder folk sig i rødt og samles i deres stuer, hvor den ældste tilstedeværende beder Ragil om at holde hånden over sine tilbedere, inden man spiser aftensmaden. Så snart solen går ned, tænder man alle fakler, lanterner og bålene ude på overdrevene. Det er en stor ære at få lov til at tænde bålene, og den tilfalder ofte agtværdige folk som f.eks. landsbysmeden eller en pensioneret soldat, som har tjent Emyr godt. Herefter fester man hele natten med dans og musik, gøglere der jonglerer med fakler, sluger ild, går på gløder eller danser ilddans, og ceremonielle kampe. Alle byer har en arena, der i dagligdagen bruges som henrettelsessted for forbrydere, men som under bålenes nætter bliver en hellig kampplads. Det er som regel en platform hævet på høje søjler, så alle kan se den, og her kan modige krigere så duellere mod hinanden efter at være blevet velsignet af en Ragilpræst, der også fungerer som dommer. I princippet er det en kamp på liv og død, men det går sjældent så vidt. På landet anretter man som regel disse arenaer ved at grave et par stolper ned i jorden og trække reb imellem dem. Omtrent en time før daggry tager alle til de nærmeste Ragiltempel, hvor gudens forkyndere prædiker, og sejrherren fra byens arena får lov til at ryste sit sværd over alterilden, så de slagnes blod ofres til Ragil. Det betragtes som en stor ære at blive en af denne højtids sejrherrer, og man modtager som regel også Krigens Mesters særlige bevågenhed for sin møje. Efter den første nat følger en fridag, hvor emyrianernes eneste arbejde er at lave mad og samle nye bavner sammen til den næste aften, hvor festlighederne begynder igen ved solnedgang. Overtro forbundet med bålenes nætter fortæller, at børn født på denne dag skal skænkes til kirken, da de er Ragils udvalgte, at ægteskaber beseglet i løbet af højtiden vil blive gode og holdbare, samt at smedearbejde påbegyndt her vil være velsignet. Halvdag På den første dag i månederne marts, juni, september og december, skal alle emyrianere holde en halv fridag fra deres sædvanlige arbejde. Efter middag må ingen arbejde, men skal i stedet tage i kirke for i fællesskab at takke guderne, især Nimar og Rina, for den sidste årstids goder. Herefter tager man hjem, hvor man indtager et symbolsk festmåltid, hvilket for mange bønders vedkommende er meget beskedent, som tegn på, at man har tiltro til gudernes nåde og til, at de vil sende rigelige afgrøder, så man senere kan spise lige så godt, som man gør på forårets halvdag, sommerens halvdag, osv.